In sickness
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: During Club activities Haruhi has what seems to be an Asama attack. Shes hospitalized for a few days. When the guys visit they see her crying. Whats wrong? Why wont she get better? She'll live right? "How are things in heaven mom?" Find out what the host club does to save Haruhi! And if she'll survive or not. "Fate."
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE Read my comment on the bottom. Plus enjoy and review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

After school all the club activities started. The Host Club in particular were doing as they always did. The twins were doing there brotherly love act. Honey was acting WAY younger then his real age. Mori was as silent as ever. Kyouya was talking about up coming events in the club, and Tamaki was acting like a prince. Finally Haruhi was walking to give tea to customers.

"Haruhi! Over here, over here!" said some princesses.

"I'll be there in a bit ladies!" Haruhi called back.

Meanwhile the twins were sharing a story with their guest. "A he fell and the bandage came off his finger, it started to bleed a little, he started to panick! Haha," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru! You shouldn't share these types of storys! there personal..." Karou complained.

Hikaru took hold of his brothers hand then said, "But I thought it was so cute the way you panicked. Besides, the only way to stop the bleeding was to suck on your finger..." They stared into eachothers eyes. "Liar.." Karou said softly.

"The twins seem lively..." Tamaki said under his breathe.

All of a sudden there was a crash!

When everyone looked back they seen Haruhi, her back was facing them and they could see a smashed tea set infront of her. She was hunched over a little with her hands over her mouth.

"Haruhi...?" Some of the girls asked.

She didn't answer but it looked like she was quivering. "Haruhi, are you ok?" Tamaki asked as he stood up.

She struggled to slowely turn around and there was a sudden panick as they looked at her. There were sudden appearing tears in her eyes and she was gasping. Haruhi started to cough and she was hypervenalating. "KYOUYA!" Tamaki yelled.

The girls started to panic so Mori, Honey and the twin led them out. Karou brought over the first aid kit.

"Shes having what looks to be an ansma attack!" Kyouya informed them as he tried to calm her down, "Hurry! Someone call the ambulence!" Hikaru took his phone out to call.

Kyouya hooked up to a small machine that should help control her breathing. "Haru-chan~" Honey began to get teary eyes. Haruhi layed on the couch. Suddenly she jolted up a screamed in pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The club was surprised.

"Kyouya whats happening!?" The twins asked.

"I-I don't know... I thought these were the signs of Ansma, but she shouldn't be able to scream.." Kyouya was confused.

"It hurts!" Haruhi yelled as she gasmped for air, "I-I cant breathe!..." She was gasping some more.

"Haruhi, calm down and try to breathe..." Tamaki tried to tell her.

"P-please... Sempai... H-help.. AAAHHH!" Haruhi seemed to be in pain.

"Its her heart! The heart rate is going up!" Kyouya began to panick in his voice.

"Their here!" Mori informed them as the ambulance arrived.

Haruhi was taken to the hospital and further Host club activities were cancled for the time being. The next there was a club meeting. They sat there quietly for a while until Tamki slammed on the table and stood up. "Whats wrong with her!?"

"Kyouya, tell us..." They all asked.

"Will Haru-chan be ok..?" Honey asked.

"She stable for the time being." Kyouya looked out the window, "It seems she has been sick for awhile, but just like her she didn't say anything so we wouldn't worry. Haruhi has pneumonia."

"B-but how!?" Karou asked.

"I'm exactly sure yet, but..." Kyouya froze.

"But what Kyouya!?" Tamaki asked.

"This is exactly how her mother died..." Everything was quiet.

"Dammit!" Hikaru stood up and punched the table.

"Hikaru!" Karou wanted to calm his brother down but didn't know how.

"Your not going to let her die right!?" Hikaru yelled at Kyouya. "Your family owns the hospital, you can't just give her half assed treatment!"

"Hika-chan!" Honey interrupted. "I'm sure Kyo-chans doing everything he can! But you have to remeber, Kyo-chans not in any position to tell his dad what to do in his hospital!" Honey yelled.

"Yeah, just calm down." Mori said.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry, their right..." Hikaru sat down again next to Karou.

"I was able to convince my dad to give her a free surgery, considering how bad it was... Other then that we can't do much for the rest. maybe only a few treatments, the rest they have to pay for... I'm sorry. We can't visit her for a few days though..." Kyouya said then he stood up and started to walk away. "Meetings over."

"Kyouya..." Tamaki whispered.

A few days passed by and each host was distressed with worry. Finally the day came where she could have visitors that weren't family. After school they all headed to the hospital and went to find Haruhis room.

When they saw her room number, they all walked in with smiles. But their smiles quickly vanished after seeing her.

Haruhi was sitting up in bed, her dad was holding her in his arms and she was crying hard. Ronka cried alot too.

"M-mom!" She mummbled out while crying, "Mom, mom, mom! Please! I can't leave dad..." Haruhi must've cried alot before hand because she suddenly got really tired. "I'm sorry... S-so sorry..." She fell asleep.

After an two hours, ronka left the room and found the club members sitting in the waiting room. He had huge bags under his eyes and they were red from crying.

"You guys..." Ronka said with some relief.

"Ronka!" They all shouted.

"How are you doing so far?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm fine, I think its time I go home. I havent bathed in a few days since i've been here..."

"If theres anything we could do for you, just ask." Tamaki said, "I could lend you some money! You wont have to pay it back!" He said.

"Us too!" The twins agreed.

"Me and Takashi too!" Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

"I'm so sorry I cant do more but you can have my savings as well..." Kyouya offered.

Ronka had a soft smile and took in a breath. He had teary eyes again and began to cry a bit. "Thank you... You've done more then enough Kyouya. T-thanks but I don't need t-the money..." His voice was shaky.

"W-what do you mean!?" Tamaki asked.

"I-I mean..." He satrted to cry again. "Dammit!" He couldn't stop the tears. "Shes already decided on fate!" The club memebers were shocked.

"What does that mean?" Tamaki asked again.

"W-we all know Haruhi is a logical person... She would usually not believe in something like fate, but... She does'nt want your money, she just wants to see if she'll survive this time." He cried.

"Why is she acting like this now of all times!?" Hikaru shouted.

"Shes been struggling with her health since she was young, Kyouya never knew because we went to a hospital he didn't own and her files were locked away. I told her to ask you guys if you could help her, but that daughter of mine has pride for our poor family! She refused! And before you even offered she told me to refuse your money... If she didn't meet you, this would've happend sooner. So she doesn't want it..."

Ronka started to walk away. "But please try to talk out of it..." He then ran out.

They went into the room and Haruhi was sitting up in her bed, staring out the window.

"Haruhi.." Tamaki began to cry. Haruhi looked at them and they all started to cry, even Kyouya and Mori had one tear.

They sat next to her bed.

"Guys... My dad told you didn't he..."

"Yes." Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Karou stood up quickly, "Why wont you let us help you!?" They yelled.

Haruhis stunned face turned gentle, "Because theres nothing you could do... It was going to happen either way, even if I didn't meet you guys it would've turned out like this, it was fate."

"We have treatments!" Kyouya yelled, everyone was shocked he yelled at her.

"Kyo-chans right!" Honey said.

Haruhi had a small frown, "And what? What am I suppose to do for the rest of my life!? Take treatments everytime I get sick!? Get theropy!? I can't just rely on you guys for the rest of my life!" Haruhi squized the blankets.

"Yes! Rely on us because that what we're here for!" Tamaki yelled. "We don't care if you use us! We don't want you to die!" Tamaki started to sob. "You keep going on and on about your fate! What if fate led you to us for a reason! Lean on us!"

Haruhi looked up and seen tears in everyones eyes, she started to cry too. "You idiots..."

They all stayed the night in her room talking about the future and how they would take Haruhi to spain Italy. They talked about how Haruhi would get a scholarship to study abroad someday and how she would always be with them when they had a crazy adventure. They talked about things that would happen in the future.

The next day was sunday. Ronka visited and they all had a party to celebrate Haruhi agreeing to get payed treatment the next day. Haruhi was glad to see everyone happy and smiling joy filled tears. Her father was very happy.

Haruhi was still sitting in bed, but she was eating when she heard Honey, "Haru-Chan!~!" She looked up and saw a beautiful dress. "GET WELL SOON~~! WE ALL LOVE YOU!" They all held up a giant card that all the members signed. The dress was a blush pink chiffon dress(Look it up! It would look good on her.). It went down to her lower knees and was a little thin but soft fabric it also complimented her figure. she also got kitten heels that were pink.

"Karou and Hikaru made it for you, me, Honey and Mori made the card, with help from Kyouya of course!" Tamaki said helping Haruhi out of bed.

"Its BEAUTIFUL!" Ranka yelled.

Haruhi put it on and the looked even more beautiful then words could say. They all took a picture together with Haruhi in the middle. Then each one got a seperate picture with her, even her dad. After the fun she changed and got back in her bed.

"With the progress you've been making, you'll be able to go home and back to school in two days, with some medicine taken with you." Kyouya said with a smile.

"Thats great..." Haruhi said with a relieveled smile. Finally everyone had to leave because there was school the next day.

"Goodnight Haruhi, I love you." Ronka hugged and kissed Haruhi. "Night Dad, I love you too..." Then he left and Haruhi layed in bed that night, thinking.

It was 12:57am. Haruhi was getting tired and was breathing a little hard. '_How are things in hevean mom? I might see you soon... I know I told them I was fine, but honestly, I think I'll be seeing you sooner... Goodnight, everyone...'_ Haruhi closed her eyes taking her last breathe.

Or did she...?!

Hey! If you want more, tell me in the reviews what you think might happen when she wakes up in the morning, or what she dreams about. Please reveiw! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! So I got reviews that said they wanted more, and that it was an evil ending... LOL. I kind of liked that ending. But just for you guys, I'll make another chapter. There is no garentee on Haruhi will survive... LOL.

"Goodnight Haruhi, I love you." Ronka hugged and kissed Haruhi. "Night Dad, I love you too..." Then he left and Haruhi layed in bed that night, thinking.

It was 12:57am. Haruhi was getting tired and was breathing a little hard. 'How are things in hevean mom? I might see you soon... I know I told them I was fine, but honestly, I think I'll be seeing you sooner... Goodnight, everyone...' Haruhi closed her eyes taking her last breathe.

'There was a light... But now its disapeared... Mom? Dad? I'm scared... I'm alone in the dark, someone please find me... I don't like to be alone...'

"Haru-..."

'Who was that? It sounded like my name...'

"Haruhi..."

'There it is again...'

"Haruhi...!"

'Its getting louder... I see a light... I'm getting closer...'

"How are things at home, Haruhi?"

'Mom!? I turned my head from the light but nothing was there, when I turned back there was a big flash of light. It was over whelming, yet, yet so warm and comforting...'

"Haruhi!"

'When I opened my eyes, I saw, the host club...' Haruhi thought as she opened her eyes, only to find herself in an emergency room with her dads hands squeezing both her shoulders. The whole club was there too, surounding her. "Haruhi! Please come back!" Ronka yelled.

Once again everyone was crying. Haruhi blinked a few times, then remembered hearing her mothers voice just a monute ago. She took a gasp of air, "Mom!?" She yelled. The sudden out burst caught everyone by surprise as they finally noticed Haruhi woke up.

The doctors were astonished. "This is unbelievable!" One doctor yelled.

"She shouldn't be alive, her chances of living were slim to none!" a nurse yelled.

"Its a miracle..." Another doctor said.

Everyone was over joyed. But just as they began to celebrate, Haruhi began to loose energy and strenght in her body.

"Haruhi!? Whats wrong!?" Ronka asked.

"I'm fine dad, I'm just tired..." She tryed to comfort them.

"Haruhi, how did you fight?" Kyouya asked.

"Fight?" She questioned.

"T-the doctor s-said, you'd d-d-d-d-d-d-die unless you fought with will power! We thought you were done for!" Tamaki started to cry hard.

"We ditched school to come for you!" The twins said.

"Haru-chan, are sure your fine!?" Honey was crying too.

Haruhi sat up a little using alot of energy, "I'm fine guys, I, I just relaxed a bit... Theres nothing to worry about!" She tryed to calm them down.

"Liar." Mori said, suddenly everyone looked at him. "Last night you said you were fine, but you knew, you could tell you wouldn't last another day. Right?" Everyone stared at him in disbalief of what he was saying.

Tamaki stepped forward, "Y-you didn't know, right? I-its impossible t-to know! Right? Please tell me you didn't porpusely not tell us if you weren't ok...!" Tamaki was a bit stressed.

Haruhi looked down, then Kyouya stepped in. "The only reason you had a sliver of hope for survival left was because a monotor picked up you weren't breathing and the doctors made it in time to try and support your heart. But if you knew, they could've stablized you last night."

Haruhi looked at everyone, "I knew..." Everyone gasped.

"H-Haruhi..." Ronka fell to the floor and cried, the twins tried to comfort him.

"Dad I'm sorry! But, I heard a voice!" She yelled everyone now had their attention on her.

"A, voice?" Tamaki asked.

"When I closed my eye last night, I knew I'd be taking my last breathe... But, suddenly the light I was following disapeared. I was alone, and scared. I heard my name, It got louder everytime. Then, I saw another light! It was different from the last one. I started to run to it, but I heard something, I can't remeber what it said, but I thought it was mom, before I hesitated to leave the light there was a flash, and I woke up, here. With all of you..." Haruhi told them.

It was quiet as they all thought about what she just told them. She layed back down and covered her face with the blanket.

"Haruhi..? W-whats wrong dear?" Ronka tried to wipe his eyes.

Haruhi stayed still for awhile, "Nothing... I just can't bring myself to face all of you... I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I don't want to see you cry. So I've decided to listen to all of you. I'm going to sleep it off for a bit. But don't worry, I'll see you in the morning." She said and then dozed off.

'Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't see you yet. But don't worry, me and dad will see you eventaully...'

The next morning Haruhi woke up to a chilly morning. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw frost, "It looks like winters coming. I'm feeling alot better today, maybe I should take a little walk around? But if I do that the guys will get worried if I'm not in my room... I guess I'll read and study." Haruhi said as she went and sat back in bed.

Mean while at the host club.

The host club was having a meeting so they were all sitting around a table. They just finished discussing the semi important buisness.

Kyouya looked up from his book to Mori, "I'm a bit curious Mori Sempei." Mori raised an eyebrow. "How did you know what Haruhis intentions were?" The club memebers all turned to their quiet friend.

Originally after they left the first time, before Haruhi almost died, Mori said, "Do you think she lied to us?" At that time everyone else was a bit surprised. Then again Tamaki step in, "Its possible, but she has machines that'll warn the doctors if anythings wrong, all we can hope for is that she has a strong will." Tamaki said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Mori looked at Tamaki and he nodded, signalling that he'd answer Kyouya in Moris place. "Well, its obvious. Haruhi doesn't want to be a burden on anyone, so she must've." Tamaki froze for a second, "So she mustve, thought it'd be better if she wasn't here..."

Hikaru stood up and shoute, "How could she think that!?"

Karou stood up and shouted, "Why would she be a burden!?"

"Hika-chan, Karo-chan, shes just trying to be considerate!" Honey said, "B-but, why d-does s-s-she not want us t-to h-help her!?" Honey began to sob.

"Alright men! We need to help her see that its ok for her to lean on us for support. I'm afraid to say this because I really have no right to, but, Haruhi is not aloud to see her mother." Tamaki said.

Haruhi was sitting in her hostpital room studying, when suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She stood up and tried to find a doctor while struggling. Before she could reach the door, she fell to the floor unconcous. By this time the guys were already on their way. Also luckily a nurse happend to be walking past when Haruhi fell.

When the guys tried to visit she wasn't in her room anymore. A nurse came in to clean and found the guy surprised.

"What happend to the girl who was staying in here!?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm nor obligated to give that information." She said, then Kyouya pulled out his ID and the nurse was a bit surprised. "Oh my! Mr. Otari's son. Haruhi Fujioka ran a high fever at 10 this morning. She was moved into the emergency room for the time being, but sadly only staff and family are aloud in there." The nurse said as she walked out with blankets.

"Emergency room?" The club memembers said.

"This doesn't make any sence, I thought she was healthy. Her sickness couldn't possibly come back so quick, right?" Kyouya question. Before the nurse was out of sight Kyouya called her back into the room. "What time of medicine was Haruhi on?"

The nurse was a bit uneasy, but answered. "Mr. Otari put her on XXX. I'm sorry, thats all I know." She then ran out.

"That bastard!" Kyouya slammed his fist on the counter.

"Whats wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"What is it Kyou-chan?" Honey asked.

"Hes using her..." The host club was confused. "Hes using her to test his new medicine! Damn it!" Kyouya slammed his fist again. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I need to go talk to my father." Kyouya then left.

"Whats he mean? Like a guinee pig..?" Suddenly rage built up in the twins. They wanted to go yell at Mr. Otari but Mori stopped them thinking it would be best.

"S-so, Haruhi, wasn't getting better...?"

To be continued...

How'd you like it? Good right? LOL REVIEW!


End file.
